


Mine or Yours

by LittleLimey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Vanilla, it's soft yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLimey/pseuds/LittleLimey
Summary: Mollymauk has found some enjoyment in finding strangers to spend the night with. This latest one might just end up being the last - in the best way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

"Want to get out of here?" 

Mollymauk had been chatting with this human man for probably about fifteen minutes at this point. The bar was one that he frequented often, looking for a touch of company for the evening or perhaps for the rest of the night. Unlike quite a few other bars in town, it wasn’t overly loud but the music still thudded at the back of his chest like an extra heartbeat, a slow tempo compared to how his heart was actually racing in the blue eyes of this stranger. 

It'd been a gentle drift of interest, both individuals pairing up to begin gentle talk of the day, how the other had been, what did they get up to. Mindless, idle, gazes more focused on the eyelashes and lips and cheekbones that Apollo could have sculptured. With the lighting of the bar, everything was perfectly shaded in blue and white and black, turning any attractive person into someone enticing. 

Right now the human, Caleb, had flushed cheeks and nose underneath star-sparkled freckles and his eyes were bright, and he had been smiling too sweetly since he started talking to Mollymauk. Such a simple start they’d had, a quick “I’ll have what he’s having” before making eye contact and giving a gentle greeting. Testing the waters as one tended to do with these surprise meetings. And now he'd just asked the tiefling if he wanted to 'get out of here'. Or, more commonly known, 'want to go back to mine or yours to fuck?' 

"Sure", Mollymauk purred, knocking back the last of his drink. Have sex with a very hot stranger. He'd done worse.

Wrapping an arm around Caleb’s shoulders, the pair made their way from the plush warmth of the bar out onto the street, where rain could be tasted on the lips and seen in the dark curtain that was muffling out the sunset between buildings. When it came to whose house to go back to, Caleb won the round of where to go. Both men were apartment-building living, so it wasn’t like space was going to play an influence. Caleb lived alone, and Molly’s housemate was out as per her wishes and whims on a late weekend evening. But as appealing as Mollymauk's nest of pillows was, no matter how much he enthused on cuddle piles within the nest, Caleb apparently had a cat and Molly was a goddamn  _ sucker _ for cats.

Most thought of cats went sweeping out of the mental window though as the pair were flush together as soon as the front door to Caleb’s apartment was closed, his fingers hooking onto Molly's jeans while they pressed their lips together in a deft movement in unison. Immediately Molly groaned, relishing in the fact that yes, Caleb's lips really did feel as soft as they looked. Soft and sweet and plump, surrounded by the brush of incoming beard. Chapped perhaps, but that didn't detract from the way they dragged across his own plumped and lipstick-reddened lips. Mollymauk dug his fingers in tight to Caleb's jacket, pulling him closer still, until they'd both thudded back and Molly's spine was pressed against the wall, encompassed by Caleb's chest and arms and mouth. He could have stayed there, wrapped up in interest and soft hungry kisses. But they’d come back here for a reason.

"Bedroom?", Caleb panted out between kisses. 

"Please", Mollymauk groaned back, despite his sudden urge to be fucked right here, against the wall. At least in the bedroom they couldn't get interrupted by a surprise cat.

It was hard to focus on the movement from front door to bedroom. Mollymauk kept getting caught up in how Caleb's fingers had callouses when they rubbed up against his waist (god bless crop tops), and how Caleb had just enough stubble that kept him from five o'clock shadow and well into the realm of hot teacher. Was he a teacher? He might have mentioned arcane studies during their initial idle chatter at the bar but Molly had been a bit distracted by the way his collar-bone had been so neatly illuminated by the blue overhead lights, showing underneath his slightly low-necked shirt and leather jacket. 

"Molly", Caleb breathed out when the tiefling managed to nip slightly on his jawline, and Mollymauk had to hold himself from jumping Caleb then and there. Making their way into the bedroom at last, they had to peel themselves off from each other for Caleb to make a quick circuit of the room for surprise cat, and then lock the door once surprise cat was confirmed to not be in the room. Mollymauk let himself perch on the bed, eyes flickering over the inside of the room. Nothing screamed out warnings at him, nothing to suggest he’d been invited into a no-do-gooder. More he was getting heavy vibes of bookworm if the heavy shelves and desk (still with papers scattered and pens left) had anything to say about it. A catbed sat in the corner, a trunk sat underneath Molly’s feet, there was a wardrobe with at least a quarter of the contents over a chair and the floor. Unassuming. Normal. 

And now it was time to 'unwrap the presents' as Mollymauk like to call it, his gaze returning to Caleb and watching as he started to strip himself down.

"Oh fuck me", Mollymauk murmured as the shirt came off, grinning up to Caleb who  _ oh gods help him he was blushing even more now _ . Regardless of the confident smile and words and airs that he gave off, the blush managed to cover his cheeks and a good portion of his shoulders. 

"Well, that is the aim of tonight, no?", Caleb commented, shucking off his trousers and boxers to reveal a neat nest of curled ginger hair, much like the trail that smattered his chest. "Although, ah, if you want to be fucked then I will need to grab my cock from the bathroom." 

"It is entirely up to you, Mister Caleb", Mollymauk murmured, leaning back on his hands, feeling his own cock pressing very eagerly against his very tight jeans. "I would personally be very happy to have you ride me, if you want that." 

"Ja." Caleb perched himself on Molly's lap, naked and flushed and smiling under hungry eyes. "I would very much like that, Mister Mollymauk."

Regardless of the difficulty of undressing with Caleb on his lap, Mollymauk was good at being flexible, and made good work of shucking his shirt just slowly enough for Caleb to appreciate it, peeling up the loose crop-top and dropping it almost delicately onto the floor. Mollymauk was very good at putting on a show for his bed buddies, and Caleb was  _ very _ good at appreciating it, his eyes undressing him just as deftly as Mollymauk's fingers, his hands gently running up and across his stomach and chest, clearly lingering on his inked tattoos.

"Like what you see?", Molly asked, giving Caleb a teasing smile. The tattoos were always a delight for anyone to look over, especially close up. The curls of peacock feathers across his neck and jawline, the coils of snake along his arm, the sun and moon embracing and raining constellations down his other arm. Mollymauk knew he was damn beautiful. 

"Of course", Caleb replied, leaning in to press another almost desperate kiss to Molly's lips. Molly could feel small rolling sensations against his crotch, Caleb already beginning to slowly rut against the bulge of his cock. The man was certainly impatient. Or he knew what he wanted, no mess and no fuss. That was how most of these nights went for Mollymauk, after all. 

Somewhere in the middle of Mollymauk’s contemplative thoughts, Caleb leaned down and ran his tongue up across one of Molly's nipples, and the tiefling abruptly bluescreened as he tried to undo his zipper. Back arching, he keened softly, the nub becoming even more sensitive under the heated lick and suck of Caleb's mouth. Before that point could get too sensitive, he moved across to the other, and Molly pressed his face into Caleb's hair and buried within the copper locks his keening pleasure. His cock felt far too constricted, held in by his boxers and gently rubbed against by Caleb’s rocking hips and crotch. Molly couldn’t let himself cum in his pants, not right now, not when there was the rest of the night to go with this darling he had in his arms. 

"I need to get my trousers off", he gasped out. "Please, please please please." 

Begging helped, it seemed, as Caleb pulled away and shuffled onto the bed to let Molly fight the jeans until they were kicked free across the room with his pants, letting his cock finally free to the air and to Caleb's wide-eyed delight. Weeping pre-cum from hip-rolling contact, the member was covered in hard ridges that Caleb could feel pulse under his fingers, the skin still soft but with the extra stimulation for one’s partner. Caleb licked his lips, muttered something that Molly couldn’t understand, and pressed himself against him.

Both naked, both warm bodies coiling up together, lips came together again with a renewed energy. Caleb didn't take long to straddle over Molly's hips, finding a comfortable place after a touch of shuffling further up. New bodies always made for shuffling around, like puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit. But they managed to find a place to click together, so Caleb's arms could wrap around underneath Molly's head and Molly's hands could rest on the small of Caleb's back, and they kissed like hungry men dined. 

"As lovely as all this kissing is", Caleb managed break through. "I would like to ride on that dick." 

"Mmm, the thought is very much mutual", Mollymauk murmured. "Would you like me to prep you or-" 

"I can do that myself, it’s usually quicker and easier that way", Caleb said, leaning aside towards a chest of drawers and pulling out a bottle of lube and several condoms. "How do you size?" 

"Oh my, someone was prepared", Mollymauk murmured, plucking a large condom from the selection. 

"I didn't exactly know who I would be bringing back tonight", Caleb replied, sitting back next to Mollymauk. Very briefly the confidence cracked, revealing a moment of embarrassed, as if Molly would be insulted or too amused by his own over-preparedness. That never happened, and so the moment passed. "You were the lucky man."

"Very lucky man", Molly purred as he leaned over to press a new kiss to Caleb's lips, relishing in the soft moan as he heard the other man beginning to sink a finger into his hole. As tempting as it was to reach over and press his own fingers into Caleb, to feel the warm heat squeeze around his digits, Mollymauk respected his choice to open himself up and settled instead for cupping his fuzzy chiseled cheeks and kissing him at a slower, lazier pace than their desperation earlier. He still had a front-row seat to the soft gasps and moans that Caleb made as his hand worked, and the way he leaned across him meant he could feel every tremble and half-thrust that Caleb's hips made. 

"Soon", Caleb whispered, turning his head to kiss Molly's neck and suck down, biting until a lurid purple mark had formed against the lavender skin. "Soon." 

"Soon", Molly echoed, as if those words could bring on the pleasure even sooner. His fingers fiddled with the edges of the condom packet, his nose nuzzled up against stubble and ginger locks, his teeth found Caleb's ear and made the human shudder in the right way. 

"Alright, I'm ready", Caleb said, and Mollymauk made the mistake of looking down for the first time and seeing three fingers slip free of Caleb's folds, slick and shiny and  _ three of them _ . He couldn’t help the soft groan, thinking how well Caleb must have opened himself up, just for him, just to make sure he could fit Molly’s cock. 

“Mind if I clean this off?” Taking Caleb's hand, Mollymauk wrapped his lips around one of the fingers, eyes trained on Caleb's face, watching as the brief surprise melted back into lust. One, two, three he sucked clean, his tongue wrapped around and down to the knuckle for a moment just to see that brief gleam of amazement in those blue eyes. 

"Tiefling traits", Molly murmured as he grinned and sat back, sticking out his tongue, letting Caleb see the way it reached down towards his chin. "People love them." For a night at least, as had been the story with all of his previous partners. 

"It is fascinating", Caleb agreed, reaching over to stroke a thumb over Mollymauk's cheek before pressing a hand down on his shoulder, pushing him into the soft sheets. "Now, let me take care of you." 

Mollymauk could have melted then and there, under the warm push and heat in Caleb’s voice.

Eyes trained on Caleb, Molly watched as the human shuffled back until he'd found a seat on Molly's thighs, the bottle of lube in one hand and the condom in the other, and covered the weeping head and ridges up nice and safely. Even through the thin barrier, the simple warmth of Caleb's hand, slick with lube, made Mollymauk gasp and buck up into the touch. He was so turned on, so damn needy after all the kissing and nipple-playing and touching. 

"Are you going to say please again?", Caleb commented, ever so slightly breathless. His hair had gotten mussed up somewhere between undressing and fucking himself open with his fingers, and Molly wanted to press his face against those locks again. 

"Are you going to tease me enough to say please?", Molly snipped back, and was rewarded with a gentle laugh and shake of the head. 

"Nein. Not when we have only just met", Caleb reassured him, pressing his lube slick fingers back inside himself (just to check, just for one last moment of his chin tilted back and a moan sweet on his lips) before he crouched over Molly's cock and pushed the head past his folds. It was everything Mollymauk could have imagined, wished for, and craved. Hot and not desperately tight and all encompassing as Caleb sank down on him, his fingers digging into the sheets to keep himself from bucking up into him. Once fully within, Molly lay there, breathing heavily like Caleb was breathing, both with flushed cheeks and so desperately close to a sensation of satiation. Caleb rose up, and sank down, and Molly felt like his gut had been punched in a good way. His cock was squeezed by Caleb's walls, filling him up inside, and he was watching Caleb come undone in his lap as he rose and fell. His thighs worked either side of Molly's hips, up and down, his own hips rocking forward and back in time. 

"Oh fuck", Caleb murmured, his voice taking on the heady tint of pleasure. "Oh, Mollymauk." 

"Caleb", Molly whispered, dared not bring himself too loud, even when his own whines were growing. Slowly sitting himself up, he wrapped his hands around Caleb's waist and began to lift him up and drop him down onto his cock, and the hot pulsing squeeze on his dick was more a sign that Caleb liked that than just the shout of pleasure he let loose.

Soon Molly's hips were rolling forward to meet Caleb's, any attempt at neatness thrown aside as they held to each other and fucked like strangers. Molly's cock sinking into Caleb, shaking free moans and whines and faint whimpers when Molly's fingernails dug in slightly. Caleb found a perfect nook between Molly's shoulder and neck and pressed his face there, not to try and muffle himself but to leave a pattern of bites and kisses across his skin. 

"Mollymauk", he panted. "Fuck, you fill me up so well. Do you like me fucking you?" 

"Yes", Molly gasped back out. "Fuck, you feel great, so fucking great." 

"Good." And Caleb ground down at a new angle and Mollymauk moaned into his shoulder as he felt his cock be squeezed in a new and such a delightful way. He squeezed his grip on Caleb's waist, thrusting his cock up and being rewarded in a new 'air punched from chest' whine from Caleb. 

"Good boy", Caleb groaned out. "So good, I can feel your ridges even through the condom, you know." 

"Yeah." Mollymauk didn't know what to say. Normally there was dirty talk, but nothing quite like this. This left him all oozy and gold like honey in his stomach. 

"Molly....can I touch your tail?" Caleb looked up to Molly, and the tiefling had to lick his lips to be able to answer. 

"Yes.  _ Fuck _ yes", he stammered, panting heavily. "I just...I will cum. Like, I  _ will _ cum, if you do that." 

"Good to know", Caleb murmured, his hands wrapping around tighter, fingers leaning down to Molly's tailbone and attached tail, the few ridges on his spine leading down to the ridges along his tail. His breathing was getting heavier, more high-pitched and needy, and his grinding was getting erratic. He had to be close. Mollymauk thrust up harder, determined to give Caleb the orgasm of his damn life. With a tremble and cry, Caleb's walls squeezed even tighter on Mollymauk's cock as he came, slick coming free with each thrust and dripping onto both their thighs. Molly groaned his own pleasure at the sensation, beginning to feel his own crest coming and- 

Caleb squeezed on the first few ridges of his tail and Molly saw stars. The only way he knew he made a noise was because once the pleasure cleared like fog, his throat was vaguely numbed. He could feel the condom heavy against his softening cock, and with sluggish hands he lifted it off his cock, tied it shut, and let Caleb guide his wrist towards the bin near the bed. The human's head was resting on Molly's chest, eyes already fluttering towards sleep. He looked so peaceful, that Molly seemed to click only now that in the short time he'd known him, he looked oddly tired. Still, there was no reason to stick around and act psychologist. Swinging his legs off the bed, Mollymauk began to search for his clothes in the dim room, trying to find where he’d flung them. The predicted rain was beginning to come down in sheets outside, which made him curl his lip slightly. He'd have to call a taxi and- 

"Molly", Caleb's voice rose from the bed, thick with accent now that sleep was tugging towards him. "Come back to bed." 

"I....ah....", Molly found his voice lost to the night, caught in the summer sky, bluebells, deep sea blue that was watching him with softness from the bed. 

"You can stay", Caleb reassured him. "Please. I would like the company." 

This wasn't normal. Normal was Mollymauk hailing a taxi or walking home to crash alone, or on worse days being awkwardly shepherded from the apartment or house out of sight of early returning housemates. This was different. It was nice. It didn’t leave him like he had to flit away in the middle of the night to a cold bed. It left him feeling, for once, wanted. And right now, Molly felt wanted, that it was good to stay, and he also felt very tired with tired legs and the sound of the rain drumming on Caleb’s windows. Mollymauk dropped his clothes, and slid under the duvet that Caleb lifted up for him. Here he found a warm chest to press his forehead and arms that wrapped around him, and soft but slightly chapped lips that kissed his head as he slid down into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain pattered quietly on the window, a lullaby that threatened to take Mollymauk’s sleep-addled mind and draw it gently back down to rest. He could feel himself rising though, no matter how tempting it was to return, and found himself very much warm. 

He was definitely not in his apartment bed, surrounded by pillows as if they could replace the feeling of company and a body in his arms. He couldn’t smell leftover jasmine incense or the remains of the previous night. Instead his nose was filled with old paper and clothes unwashed for a few days, cat hair and human hair that tickled across Molly’s lips whenever he breathed in. 

Caleb was so neatly tucked into Molly’s arms. He could feel one of his arms slung across his waist, while his own two arms wrapped around the human’s torso and his tail around an ankle. Caleb’s face was resting up against Molly’s neck, and he could feel his lips parted by the way his breath eased hot and gentle across his skin. Their legs were wound up together, slotting like neat puzzle pieces in a beautiful jigsaw. One of the kind with high prices and gorgeous pictures to see when all the pieces came into place. Cracking an eye open and seeing Caleb laced in warm bronze of the curtains and silver grey of the raining sky, Mollymauk found the picture in his arms to be truly breath-taking. Caleb’s eyes were still closed, his chest rising and falling in the slow pattern of sleep. Molly dared not wake him too soon, lest he wipe away the soft peace that rested on Caleb’s face. 

“Adorable, darling”, Molly murmured, unable to keep the words within his chest and mind, letting them free to the stillness of the bedroom. Briefly Caleb shifted, and Mollymauk thought he’d heard him, that he’d accidentally woken him. But all that happened was Caleb pressed his face further against Molly’s neck and sternum, the loose hand on Molly’s waist rising up to rest further up his back. The breathing remained steady and slow, and he made no further sign of responsiveness or waking. Mollymauk smiled, a warmth glowing soft within his stomach like candlelight, like a newly lit lightbulb. 

They laid there, curled together, for however long - Molly didn’t know. He didn’t care. He could let his thoughts slip beneath the fog of rain against the window, and the comfort of Caleb pressed up against him. This was good. This was so very good. Maybe, just maybe, Molly would be able to wake up like this again.

In time though, he could feel Caleb beginning to make more movements. A stutter in breathing, an extra shift of his legs or torso. A soft whining of ‘I don’t want to wake up’ complaining noise, and his face rubbing against Molly’s neck. When Caleb’s arm squeezed tighter on Molly’s torso, the tiefling began to card his fingers through Caleb’s hair, brushing between the messy fiery red locks and gently scratching the scalp. Almost immediately he could feel Caleb beginning to go lax, melting against his chest.

“Good morning, Mister Caleb”, Molly murmured, smiling pleasantly down at the half-asleep face that blinked up towards him. Those blue eyes were just as simply intensely blue as they had been the previous night, and now they were crinkling up in warmth.

“Good morning”, Caleb replied. He turned his face back to Molly’s neck, pressed in and held tight onto him. “This is…this was a very good way to wake up.”

“It really is”, Molly agreed. And something about the way Caleb had said those words pinged a familiar chord within him. He continued to run his fingers through Caleb’s hair as he thought out the next words carefully, trying not to muddy them with any lingering sleepiness. “Out of curiosity...what brought you to wanting a one-night stand?”

“I, ah…well.” Caleb’s words trailed off into the air. Molly left them there, waiting patiently. In fact he tilted his face down to kiss his forehead, gently running a thumb over that freckled cheek.

“I mean, you don’t have to say anything if you’d rather not”, Molly said softly. 

“Nein, no, I’d like to let you know”, Caleb replied. “I’ve, ah...I have nightmares. And sometimes I get scared although there is no immediate reason to be. It is why I have my cat. I cannot take him everywhere but he is here at least.”

“You needed someone to be an emotional support pet?”

“ _ Nein _ , fuck, it...it sounds worse when you say it like that.” Caleb was beginning to scratch his fingers on the back of his neck and Mollymauk slid his fingers in there, drawing circles on the skin there until he felt Caleb relax again. 

“I’ve had worse”, Molly said. “Being able to give someone a peaceful night’s rest is certainly not a bad way to spend a night at all.”

“You did”, Caleb murmured. “You really did.”

“.....So how does the sex tie into all of this?”

“That, ja. I didn’t know how well I might do by sleeping with another person. One of my friends suggested I try to hook up with someone to find out, because, well, if it worked then that was good, and if it didn’t-”

“One-night stand rules apply”, Mollymauk finished off for him. Briefly a gap was held between them, a held breath in Molly’s lungs and words seized up behind Caleb’s lips. But then Caleb tilted his head back and brushed his lips over Molly’s neck, just under his chin.

“This was good”, Caleb finally said. “It was... _ really _ , so very good. Better than I thought it might be. I really liked what we did, Mollymauk. I really like you. And I-” Most everything was tuned out because Molly’s eyes had gone wide and round. Was he falling? Was he flying? Everything felt like vertigo and he was spinning around those few words ‘I really like you’ because in full honesty, he really liked Caleb too. 

“Mollymauk?” He blinked rapidly, focusing back in on Caleb. “Am I being too forward for you?”

“No, no, no! Absolutely not too forward!”, Molly stammered out. “....What was the question?” 

“...I would like to do this again”, Caleb said, this time a small smile beginning to play on his lips.

“The sex and cuddling?”

“Ja. And more perhaps. Maybe we could get coffee together, or you could come over a few times for dinner and a film. I’d like to get to know you better.” Caleb paused, eyes gazing across Molly’s face to spot a reaction. Molly’s heart hadn’t stopped fluttering for the past few minutes and showed no sign of slowing down. 

Evenings of company. Light-hearted conversation, greasy pizza dinners, cuddling on the sofa. Mornings in each other’s arms. Sluggish kisses, coffee-stained lips, bleary and ever-so-fond smiles. And all of that with Caleb. 

Mollymauk could imagine these things so well, and what he felt in his heart was a sensation almost describable as completion.

“I’d like that”, Molly murmured. “I’d like that a lot.”

When their heads moved, they moved in unison, a simultaneous rise and fall that meant their lips locked together perfectly. Molly could feel Caleb shifting, moving further up the bed so he could kiss him without craning his neck, and he tugged on Caleb’s waist to pull him further along whilst desperate in not wanting to pull away. They kissed deeply, feeling the reciprocation of emotions so very strongly, and an extra heat that bloomed up through Molly’s stomach and under Caleb’s fingertips. Molly’s tail unwrapped itself from Caleb’s ankle, now beginning to work its way up towards the thighs dappled in curly hair and so soft to touch. 

“Mollymauk”, Caleb whispered, whenever he had to part from the kissing in order to draw in light airy breaths. “Ah, Mollymauk.”

“Please”, Molly purred. “It’s just Molly to my friends.”

“Molly.” Those soft chapped lips pressed against Molly’s. His lipstick had to be rubbed off by now but he liked to imagine there was still traces of purple on Caleb’s lips in the faint morning light.

“That’s right, Mister Caleb.” He gently tugged at Caleb’s lower lip with as careful teeth as he could manage, and pulled a whine free in doing so. His tail was drawing circles on Caleb’s thighs and he was already letting them settle apart, letting Molly touch over the softer sensitive parts inside and draw up towards his crotch. 

“Molly”, Caleb gasped, and this time there was more heat to the word, as the spade of the tail drew up against his folds and there was slick there, a thin layer but Molly was sure it would build if he just kept kissing Caleb and rubbing his tail over his thighs.

“You know what would be fun”, Mollymauk murmured, gently running his fingers over the crook of Caleb’s neck. “If I could get you to cum on my tail. Would you want that?” 

“Yes”, Caleb replied, a chuckle and smile on his face. “Oh, yes please. It would certainly be one of several firsts for me these past twelve hours.”

“I’m certainly figuring I wasn’t your proper first with your confidence.”

“I have had boyfriends before.” Caleb had to pause to moan as he felt the spade edge push between his folds, pushing in barely into his cunt. “None with tails like this though.”

“Or cocks”, Mollymauk said, pressing in new kisses to Caleb’s lips. “Or lips, or fingers, or tongues.”

“I would love to have your tongue in me”, Caleb gasped out. “Maybe..maybe not this morning, but,  _ fuck _ , but another time.”

“I look forward to it already.” A wide smile on his face, Mollymauk began to nuzzle up against Caleb’s neck, loosening a hand from cuddling onto the other man’s torso so he could begin to push a finger inside his cunt. He’d made sure to keep a few fingers trimmed for this purpose, and he was glad of it, as Caleb soon began to grip more tightly onto Molly’s shoulders and keen quietly, his hips rocking up into Molly’s hand. 

The extra benefit of using his tail to stimulate Caleb meant that it’d been stimulating Molly as well - maybe not as strongly, but enough that his cock was beginning to grow hard. His tail kept winding up around Caleb’s thigh, the tip finding his clit and pressing against it. 

“Oh fuck”, Caleb panted, and Mollymauk felt gut-punch pleasure as Caleb bit down on his shoulder, sucking a new lurid purple mark into place. He’d be able to look in the mirror later that day and think to himself ‘Caleb did that’. That in itself made him moan and bite down gently on Caleb in return, which earned him a new gasp and whine of pleasure. 

One finger became two, slowly fucking into Caleb, as Molly’s tail solidly played with his clit, flicking it or pressing against it. It left Caleb near breathless and completely wordless, just pressing his face against Molly and moaning his pleasure. And all the while Mollymauk began to slowly rock his hips as well, trying to get the faintest friction against his cock to pair with the arousal of the sight before him.

“Am I going to hear you say please?”, Molly asked, and as much as Caleb was drunk on pleasure, he still managed to laugh quietly against Molly’s shoulder.

“Maybe”, he gasped out. “Oh, maybe, I am getting quite close.”

“Then I will say please.” He kissed Caleb’s ear and bit gently on the earlobe. “Please cum for me.” 

In his arms Caleb shuddered, breathing out heavily, and Mollymauk could feel an increased stickiness over his fingers. He kissed Caleb’s neck and jawline, his cheeks and forehead and nose, and finally his lips so deeply as he continued to work his fingers in and out of him for any further shudders and whines. 

“Molly”, Caleb whispered. “Do not think I haven’t forgotten you.” And his fingers closed around Mollymauk’s cock, beginning to rub up and down. It was of no betrayal to Molly that he immediately moaned and bucked into Caleb’s hand - if anything he was sure he could see his ego swell behind those smile-crinkled blue eyes. Caleb kissed him back, and Molly found himself gasping against those lips as his hand worked over his cock, thumb catching every ridge and bringing his pleasure swelling faster than he’d expected.

“Will you say please for me?”, Caleb asked, smiling with fondness. “Please, will you ask that?”

“Please”, Mollymauk gasped out, breath caught on the edge. “Please, please, please.”

“You are so beautiful.” Caleb kissed his forehead. “Please cum for me as well.” 

How could Mollymauk say now to that? He cried out his pleasure and climax, white cum dripping heavily down over Caleb’s hand. With Caleb kissing his cheeks and lips, Mollymauk let himself drop boneless back into the bed, curling up by his side.

“...Oh shit the bed sheets.”

“They can be washed.”

“Okay.” 

Scritch, scratch, went the bedroom door, and a faint ‘mrow’ followed up after it. Caleb exhaled heavily, and gave Mollymauk a deep kiss.

“I have to let Frumpkin in”, he murmured. 

“I am very okay with this”, Molly replied. As Caleb rolled out from the bed, he sat up and searched blindly around for any kind of toilet or tissue paper that he could clean himself up with. But before he could lay a hand on any, a sudden ginger blur provided a heavy weight on his chest. A large ginger cat, wide yellow eyes looking down over the tiefling, tilted its head to the side and mewed in his face. 

“Frumpkin.” Caleb sounded chiding but his face said anything but. Instead he reached over to scratch the cat’s head, making the cat begin to purr on Molly’s chest. 

“Hello there”, he murmured, reaching up to pet Frumpkin as well, and smiling as it leaned its head into his fingers, the purr intensifying. 

“I will leave you two to get to know each other”, Caleb said, gathering a dressing gown from his door. “Would you like coffee?” 

Again it took Mollymauk a moment to respond. He was in new waters, but the waters were bright and warm and he was unsure how to soak in the light. Partially boneless, curled up under a warm duvet with Frumpkin rumbling happily away, he could have imagined it as a dream. He could perhaps let it be a dream - drift off under the purring and drum of rain, return to sleep and wake up to Caleb's kisses. What a wonderful way to spend a morning. But he was awake, and hungry, and had no intention of letting Caleb make breakfast by himself.   


“Coffee would be a delight, darling”, he replied. “I’ll be with you in a second.” After a moment to gently extract himself from underneath Frumpkin, Mollymauk combed across the bedroom, unwilling to dress himself completely but aware that a crop top would do very little for modesty. Thankfully he found a large knitted brown jumper that was soft against his skin and slipped it on over himself. With the cat eagerly winding between his ankles, he made his way from the bedroom, following the smell of coffee beans and the sight of fond blue eyes and a kind smile. 


End file.
